


Tony Stark: A Fanfiction Fangirl

by TMNTLIA



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And turns into a total fangirl, Blackeye fanfics, Gen, Slightly crack, Tony discovers fanfics, lots of crack, okay I lied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTLIA/pseuds/TMNTLIA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fiction reveals truth that reality obscures". When Tony Stark discovers fanfiction, a new fangirl forms. (CRACK)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark: A Fanfiction Fangirl

It had started off slowly, just honest curiosity leading the way on an online journey many have traveled. I mean, who wouldn't want to see what people wrote about you outside of magazines and newspapers? Actual stories, ones with action, love, and who knows what else was at the tips of anyone's fingertips with an Internet connection. If there were people out there writing hypothetical situations about you and your friends, wouldn't you want to read it? Wouldn't you want to see who was hated, who was loved, and the things that "you" had to go through?

This curiosity, this need to see what popped into the minds of the common online fiction writer, led Tony Stark to the addictive world of Fanfiction.

And how trapped in he got.

"NO!".

The sudden scream that ripped through the Avenger's tower on a (previously) peaceful Sunday morning startled more than a few superheroes. Immediately alert, every occupant of the tower (besides DUM-E) sped off to the increasingly loud sounds of distress sounding from the large condo above them.

...Only to be met with Tony throwing his computer across the room.

"NO! That stupid author! Why did she end it like that! Nat and Bird-brain were so happy! That stupid, stupid, stupid wretched woman!". He then bent his knees up to his chest and buried his head in his knees, sobbing hysterically. On his computer screen were many open tabs including AO3, Fanfiction, Daily Journal, DeviantArt, Wattpad, Writer's Cafe, and Tumblr.

Natasha had realized after a few seconds that this was outside of their usual realm of odd occurrences, especially when regarding the coffee crazed genius (maniac). She gently stepped forward in front of the confused group frozen by the doorway, placatingly placing her hands out as though calming a frightened animal.

"Tony? What's wrong?".

Tony looked up, his tear stained face red and puffy. "Oh, nothing. Just some stupid girl trying to guarantee your misery! There was such potential. It would have ended beautifully if she hadn't had the bad guys go all Punisher on our asses! Clint was left all alone… It's not fair… We shouldn't have gone on that mission! He barely has a life left to live…".

Clint stepped forward, confusion clear on his face. "Tony..? What are you talking about?".

Tony looked to him and sobbed again. "You don't get it Bird-brain. You don't see what happened. I… There was so much death and goddamned despair…".

He then stood up, determination in his features as he leaned over and grabbed a box of tissues. "Well, no more! I am going to upgrade these systems so hard that the next generation will look like the 90's!".

He turned once more, catching Natasha and Clint in a hug. "I won't let you down. You will live and love. You will have your two badass knife equipped, arrow shooting daughters and that house in Malibu and live happily if I have to kill for it".

Tony stalked out the door, demanding JARVIS to pull up schematics and order various materials. His posture screamed 'serious business' as he stalked to the elevator, telling his AI to track the IP address of an AO3 user and send a threatening letter demanding an alternate ending.

The group left behind, with their weapons out and armor on, was rather confused.

"...What?".

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am somewhat ashamed that this took me 30 minutes. I am juggling around 8 or so stories, but when inspiration strikes, you gotta go along for the ride.
> 
> Also, if anybody is wondering about Another Day In The Life Of An Informant, I'm working on it. I have just been rather busy lately and haven't had a lot of time to write.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
